Happy Christmas!
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: Harry's more than a little desperate as he only has 3 days left to buy Ron's X Mas gift. So he requests the help of the one girl he thinks will be the most beneficial to this adventure: Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This chapter should have come out yesterday, but I'm really tired and it's now Friday, verging on Satuday and I am NOT in the mood to be an obssessive writer today.**

**This is a GinnyxHarry fic. I honestly think they're a cute couple. Ginny's dreams came true and Harry is content in living and having a happiliy ever after with her. I'm genuinely happy they're happy with the choice.**

**But alas, as my friends say, it is all fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...rough times...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday:<strong>

"Ginny! Ginny!" The young witch turned at the sound of her name, her red hair tickling her face at how fast she had actually turned. She didn't need to see him to know who it was, as she had spent many years memorizing the tones that made up his voice.

"Hi, Harry." The 'Chosen One' ran over to her, his green eyes bright. He had run to get to her, it seemed, which she was surprised with. "What are you doing over here?"

"Oh, you know, had some spare time and I wanted to know how you were doing."

Ginny's response was hesitated. "I'm fine." It was a lie, one that they both knew well. After the war at Hogwarts, nothing had ever really been right again. Sure, they had more or less repaired the castle, but there were so many things that could never be replaced. Like the lives taken, for example. The months after the war had been hard on the remaining students and their parents. Many weren't sure they wanted their children back into the war-torn school, especially as they had lost many. However, McGonagall was a persistent woman. She made sure that all positions were filled, asking for volunteers for spots.

The entire staff was almost filled. Neville wand Professor Sprout doubled up for classes, as did Hermione and Professor Binns. Professor Flitwick had managed to stay alive and strong that he could teach alone, and Professor Slughorn was good and able for the job.

The hardest spot to fill had been the spot of a DADA teacher, one that almost nobody wanted, as they assumed the curse still applied. Harry was volunteered by Luna, the girl's voice soft when she suggested him. "He's got enough practice as it is. And most of us have already been taught by him. He's a fantastic teacher, Professor, and Harry the best we have." Luna was right, of course, and Harry took the job seconds after she said that, but Ginny was never totally sure how Harry was coping with that.

Order in the Ministry had been broken, and many of the Order of The Phonix had stepped up to take jobs there. Harry, being a solo teacher, rarely had spare time. The time that he did have, he spent tutoring kids, or trying to repair Hogwarts. Anything to try to rebuild the loving place he had come to love.

So this sudden catching up moment was rare for her. Often, he would just wave hello in the halls, or would sneak a kiss, before she went to bed, in the Common Room.

"How are you doing, Harry? I assume you're really busy."

"Nothing new, I guess, and as far as busyness goes, I think Hermione's working a lot harder." He took a few seconds to compose himself before continuing, "How about you?"

"McGonagall is starting to up the homework load." Her voice was half playful, half exasperated, "Shouldn't you have class right now? I know you run till dinner."

"The kids were great today, so I let them out early," he smiled wide, "You getting ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, I was just going to-"

"Drop off your books?"

"Yeah..." she looked at him, eyes narrowed, "What's this all about, Harry?"

"I'll tell you as we walk." She thought for a second before nodding her agreement, and moving her legs to cover ground. "So, I wanted to know if you'd help me look for Ron's present."

"Ron's present?" her eyes slid to his, careful and slightly amused.

"Yes, I just thought that since you're his sister, you might be able to help me get him something."

"I see," Ginny tilted her head towards him, "This is a rather last minute attempt isn't it?"

"Of course not, I-" he was silenced with a look, and crumbled, just as she anticipated. "OK, yes, it is last minute."

"Because Christmas is three days away, Harry, and I don't think you want to screw this up."

"I don't, you're right. And that's why I came to you." Now Ginny knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"So you want me to go around and try to find out what Ron wants without actually raising any suspicions? Ask him what he wants 3 days before Christmas?"

"Maybe." Ginny laughed , "Come on, Gin, it'll be fun. Besides, I can help you on all the homework."

"_You're_ going to help _me_?"

"Alright, I will _assist_ you as best I can, alright?"

"Hmmm…"

"Please, Ginny. Please, please, please." The girl refused to look at him. She would not look into the green eyes that held desperation and pleading. She would not bend to the will of a 17 year old boy just because he had the sweetest smile and the most amazing emerald eyes….

"Damn it, fine."

"Fantastic," cried Harry, taking this opportunity to take Ginny's hand and rush up down the hall.

"Harry, I really don't think we need to run to the Common Room," she said, trying to keep up with him and making sure her books did not fall as they ran.

"But we do. Dinner is going to start soon and that's the perfect time."

"Perfect time?"

"The perfect time to investigate."

*Oh, oh, oh, it's magic! You know~ Never believe it's not so.*

Ginny yawned a bit as she sat beside her green eyed partner, finishing off what remained of the cracker that she held in her hand. Harry was intently staring down the table they were at to Ron and Hermione, both of which were bent over the first's homework, most likely for Charms. Professor Flitwick had not lightened any of the homework, thanks to an annoyed McGonagall and a very stubborn Hermione.

The young witch sighed, and took some more food from the small platter before her. Somehow, the kitchen, along with the Hufflepuff Common Room, had been salvaged, allowing food and the like to still be distributed. She almost sighed at how wonderful such food tasted a week into the year. It hadn't been tainted by Dark Magic.

"Hey, Ginny?" she looked over at him, still chewing her cracker, "This is going to sound weird, but what do you think Luna would want?"

"Luna?" she was taken aback by this question. "Um, I don't know really. I suppose anything is alright with her, although she prefers things to be almost…mythical if you will. I haven't talked to her much as of late."

"I see. She's been helping Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures, and I wondered if she needed anything."

"Well, I heard she doesn't lose her shoes much anymore, and the kids kind of respect her." Ginny frowned and looked down the table at her brother. "So what exactly is the plan for this?"

Harry looked at her, eyes mischievous as her looked into her bright brown ones. "We're going to follow him around today and tomorrow. Then, on Saturday, we're going to Hogsmede to get him something."

"We?"

"Yeah, we? You don't want to help me?"

Ginny sighed. Those eyes would be the death of her. "Yeah, okay, we're going."

"Great," he said, before turning his eyes back to his two best friends. Ginny did the same, noting the way Hermione's hair flicked against Ron's hand, causing him to clench his fist, resisting the urge to scratch, or the way Ron's blue eyes flashed to Hermione every so often. It was little things like this that made Ginny's mouth quirk to the side, happy at her brother's unlikely relationship with the girl across from him. "Gin, what time do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Meet up?"

"Yes, meet up."

She smirked, "Whenever you finish classes. I'll meet you outside the DADA room, alright?"

"That's sounds…brilliant, Ginny, thanks."

Ginny nodded to him before reaching for a new snack from the platter, oblivious to the looks she was getting from her brother and his newly made girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>done this chapter. look forward to more. [:<strong>

**please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**all done chapter 2. this should all have been done a long time ago, but i'm a sucker at this stuff.**

**hope you guys don't hate me too much.**

**happy christmas [:**

**ph! and me not owning Harry Potter? Yeah, that applies here**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday:<strong>

The classroom for Defense Against The Dark Arts always interested Ginny. It was an interesting room that held interesting things, besides Harry Potter. Standing outside the classroom was nostalgic, her back against the bit of wall outside the door. She could hear Harry's voice in that position, the voice of her soft suitor confident and instructive. The slim wooden door did nothing to hide the sound that managed to seep out, even then.

Ginny had long since been dismissed, and had taken the opportunity to put her books away as she knew Harry would still be teaching. There was a slight eruption of laughter in the other room, and Ginny smiled to herself, holding back the inner curiosity that threatened to spill out. As the laughter drifted, Harry's voice became apparent again, as it had before.

"So remember, you've got to focus when you're conjuring the patronus. It has to be a concentrated, happy memory that you can recall easily. Don't make it something that happened when you were 5. Try to think more recent so that the recall ability is quick."

"OK, Professor." Ginny's mouth rose at that comment. Harry had always had a knack for making children feel comfortable. He was a brilliant teacher, patient and powerful, as many teachers at Hogwarts were. He also had first-hand experience, and if being the "Chosen One" didn't give you a hands-on time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, then she didn't know did.

"Professor Potter?"

"Yes?"

"How's it going with Ginny?"

Ginny giggled to herself, and heard many other children in Harry's class do the same. After a long hesitation, Harry answered with a, "You don't know what you're talking about, Mr Sun, and I suggest you focusing on studying."

"Oh, come one, Professor, just a hint. We know you like her."

Harry spluttered, embarrassed by the question, it seems, and Ginny held back her laughter.

"As I said before, you have no idea what you're talking about, Mr Sun, and-"

"Professor, Professor," she head the clattering of chairs and assumed someone was standing up, "I think you…" his voice trailed off. The child, Sun, must have quested his voice to tell Harry because the young teen seemed to explode at the words.

"Mr Sun, I think you should take a seat outside, until class is over to watch your language."

Ginny heard snickering from the other students, and Ginny felt slightly upset for the boy. However, the feeling was shortly replaced by another that made her want to laugh. The boy walked out of the classroom with a satisfied look on his face, and when he saw Ginny, he ran up to her, the grin still in place. "Hi, Ginny."

"Sun."

"You can call me Colbie, Ginny, I don't mind."

"Alright, Colbie then." He was playing with her, she knew, but Harry's last class was the old 4th years, and they didn't really know much better. "I heard what happened in there."

"Wanted you to." Her eyebrow lifted fractionally, making the boy snort in laughter, "Knew you were outside, Ginny. Just wanted to help get your relationship going."

"Relationship?" Ginny tried her best to control the blood that began rushing to her face. She was failing.

"Please, we all know you're going to be the next Mrs Potter."

"Oh, Colbie, you shouldn't say that."

"But it's true," he insisted. Colbie's twinkling eyes reminded Ginny of her brother's. Their eyes had looked like that right before a prank… "Hey, Ginny? You ready for Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"Two days away? And we even have Hogsmede open to celebrate it. It's going to be fantastic." Just like that, the boy's mind was wandering. It looked like he was enjoying his daydream, because when Ginny asked him if he was ready for Christmas, he flushed and gave a stuttered answer. "Well, well, well, Colbie, looks like you've got a girl in mind. Who is it?"

"Aw, don't tease, Ginny, that's not nice." Ginny smiled softly. Colbie was so young, but she remembered him that way. She might not have known his name back then, but he was always there, with his grinning baby face, and loud laughter.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"There isn't any, Ginny, leave it alone."

"Oh no. If you're going to tease me about Harry, then the least I can do is tease you about…" she hesitated, her mind trying desperately to remember just who Colbie usually hung out with, and which girl was in the mix. The girl…the girl…a blonde beauty came to mind; shiny golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. The names started with a G. Grace? Gloria? "Guinevere."

His eyes widened. "I don't like her that way, gross," he said, his face telling a whole other story.

"Oh, really?"

"Really! I don't like her that way! That's just weird."

"Glad to know that, Colbie." Ginny and Colbie looked up quickly to see the blonde beauty in the flesh, standing outside the classroom door.

"Gwen!" Colbie's dark eyes reflected panic, the way he backed up from Ginny showed his anxiousness. "I thought you were still in Charms class with Professor Flitwick."

"Well, I'm not anymore," she said, arms crossed across her chest. "But it's good to know that being let out early allows you to find out that your best friend thinks the mere thought of liking her is _weird_."

"Gwen, that's not what I meant!"

"Wasn't it?" Guinevere raised a skeptical eye brow, her eyes dark and un-amused.

Ginny bit her lip as the two has a back and forth fight, a fight that was not in Colbie's favour. It was escalating, and Colbie was getting desperate. He was trying his best to fight the battle that he knew he would lose. And Gwen? She was losing her patience.

Fast.

"If it wasn't what you meant and if you didn't mean it then why would you say it?" she asked again, blue eyes fierce.

"I don't know, it just happened."

"Are you going to tell me what you meant then?" Colbie's hesitation to answer the question was enough for Guinevere, and the girl merely flipped her hair and began to walk away.

"Gwen! Gwen, where are you going?"

"Away from you. I _so_ don't need this right now," she said, not looking back.

"But Gwen-"

"I do NOT want to hear from you, Colbert Sun, nor do I want you to talk to me. I want you to leave me ALONE." Her voice was cold and emotionless, but as a girl, Ginny could hear that she was genuinely hurt by what he was hiding from her.

"Gwen…" he said reverently, no longer trying to call her back. He said her name like it was a prayer, under his breath.

"Hey, Colbie?" his dark eyes slid up to hers. Even though she was older than him, he was catching up to her in height. He was quite…grown for a 14 year old, although, she could only imagine how much more he would grow in the years to come. "You okay, kiddo?"

"No…" Colbie's forehead creased, "But I can't…I mean…" he ran a hand through his hair, "Can she even do that?"

"Well, she's your friend. And everyone has free will, so I'm going to have to say yes," Ginny sighed when she saw the look that came over Colbie's face; utter hopelessness, "You still have a chance, Colbie."

"What chance? If she doesn't want to be friends with me, I can't do anything."

"There's still Christmas," she said, "You've still got a chance."

"Right," he said, sarcasm lacing his words. He sank down till he was on his haunches. "And what would I give her? I don't know the first thing about girls, let alone what they like. And this would be a sorry gift and a Christmas gift all mixed into one. But I don't really know what for."

"Well, technically-"

"Mr Sun, you can come back in now." Once again, someone had managed to sneak into the conversation. But instead of Guinevere, it was Harry, leaning on the door frame. The class was slowly filing out of the classroom, their shoes light on the stone floors.

Colbie's eyes flickered between Harry and Ginny, before Ginny gave him a light push. "We'll talk about it later, if you want."

"Okay," Colbie walked back towards the classroom to Harry, who gave Ginny a questioning look. She mouthed that she would tell him later, and waved at the children as they walked out, hoping whatever talk Harry would give him, would be a positive one.

*Screw Harmony. That crap never made sense to me anyway*

"So, you got in a fight with a girl because you said something you may or may not have meant, seeing as you may or may not like her, and need our help to get her a present since you may or not need to apologize to her. Correct?"

"Er, yes?" Colbie sat across from Harry and Ginny in the Great Hall, the large food platters out and ready for dinner. He had approached Ginny half-way through dinner, and Ginny had invited him to sit and talk. After all, she had basically offered him her help. It was only fair. Right?

"That does sound horrible," said Harry, his eyes straying occasionally to his two best friends that, once again, had decided to use their time doing homework.

Colbie looked rather awkward where he sat, and nobody blamed him. Being in the presence of his pseudo teacher and his 6th year girlfriend was not doing him many favours.

"Which is why, Mr Potter, I've come to you for help." This was kind of lying, as Colbie had actually wanted Ginny's help, and he had landed up being the center of attention of her boyfriend and his DADA teacher. Ginny's eyes flickered between the 4th year and Harry, watching as an unspoken conversation drifted between them.

After a moment, Harry spoke, and this time he sounded like he would laugh. "You remind me of Ron, kid."

"Ron Weasley? For real?" Colbie grinned, "Wicked."

"Don't get your hopes up, Colbie, that's not exactly a compliment," said Ginny, shooting Harry a look.

He snickered, "No, it's a compliment, Gin." She raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't fazed. "Anyways, Colbie, with this girl-"

"Guinevere," he said, automatically correcting him, "Her name is Guinevere."

"Right, _Guinevere_." Ginny could see that Harry was holding back a tease or a crude comment of sorts, "So, Guinevere is your friend," he paused to allow Colbie a chance to correct him, but the boy merely nodded his approval, "that you wanted to give a present to?"

"Sounds about right," said Colbie, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked awkward, something that Ginny did not blame him for.

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"Well," for this Colbie gave his attention to Ginny, "I was kind of hoping you would help me find her something for her. You know, for Christmas?"

"Isn't she one of your closest friends?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you already gotten her something?"

Colbie blinked twice, before answering, "Well…I wasn't totally sure what to get her. I mean, I don't want to give her something she doesn't like, and I want to give her something…something that she doesn't already have but will like to have." He took a breath and lowered his voice, "And maybe to show her that I'm sorry for what I said and that I didn't mean it at all."

"Because you may or may not like her?" Colbie was silent, his nervousness blatant in his moves and actions. "So you do like her. You don't want to admit it though." Harry scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, "Yep, definitely like Ron."

"So you'll help me?"

"Why not? We can-"

"Great," Cobie sat up, obviously wanting to escape, "I'll see you guys tomorrow outside the Hog's Head after breakfast, alright?" He made his escape before Harry or Ginny could protest, and was out of the Great Hall in less than a minute.

"Well that was interesting."

"Interesting?" Harry glared in the direction Colbie had ran off in, "We just lost our- our day to shop for Ron's present."

Ginny frowned at Harry's decision to change words, but didn't mention it. What had he been trying to say? "Oh, it's not so bad. We're helping a kid out. And besides, you said he was like Ron, right? Maybe Colbie can help us out on what we should give Ron."

"Maybe."

Ginny nudged Harry and gave him a smile. "At least we'll be together right?"

He didn't say anything at first, just studying her with his eyes before nodding, a smiled slipping onto his face, "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>done<strong>

**please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super belated, I know, but I really couldn't care less. I was gonna stop it earlier but it never seemed like the right time. **

**Oh well!**

**Better late than never, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday:<strong>

"Wrong!" Colbie and Harry jumped at her sudden outburst. "That's all wrong!"

"What do you mean, 'wrong'?"

"I mean wrong. You can't get a girl _this_!"

"Why not, Gin? This is perfect."

"No, no, and no." Ginny folded her arms across her chest, brown eyes reflecting

her distaste. "Leave it to you boys to pick out something utterly wrong!"

"I thought it would be a great gag gift, Ginny."

"Colbie, there's something you have to understand," Ginny said, giving both boys a pointed look, "Girls don't like being given these kinds of things. We like things that come from you. Something you thought to give up genuinely."

"But I did think about giving her this genuinely."

"No you didn't. Harry told you to grab that because he knew what I would say." She said, "And the answer is still no. Don't get her that. If anything, she'll be more upset with you." Ginny sighed to herself and shook her head, like she was a mother who had just caught her children playing with a cardboard box; not sure if she should be annoyed or amused, "Get her something nice. Come on, Colbie, what do you think Gwen would like?"

"Quidditch gear?"

Ginny frowned, her eyes brows knitting together in a way that seemed to surprise the boy. "No, not Quidditch gear. Even if that stuff is high quality, if Gwen doesn't like Quidditch then it is worthless to us. I strongly suggest you look for something different, something a little more feminine maybe?" Coming into this shop was a bad idea, she thought, moving through the large stands and out into the cold streets that were snow filled. "Much better," she sighed to herself, staring out at the opposite shops and their various posters, many of which pertained to Quidditch. How she longed to play that sport again…to have the wind wiping her face, merciless but ever-present; to have her broom, sturdy and strong, under her, and fly up into the seemingly endless sky…

"Gin?"

Ginny turned to see Harry standing outside the joke shop, moving towards her with a smirk on his face. "Hi."

"Hi." When he reached her, he slipped his hand into her pocket, fingers curling around her fist, which she opened to allow him a warm place to hold on to. "Your hands are like ice, Ginny, you should have worn gloves."

She shrugged and shifted closer to him so he wouldn't have to reach so far. She was rewarded with a curt thank you, before starting the conversation back up again. "And you?" Did you really think wearing a thin sweater like that was going to keep you warm?"

"That's what I've got you for, no?" he said coyly, earning him a light smack upside the head. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Whatever," she said, beating down her pride, "Anyway, we'd better work fast. I know Colbie needs our help but so does Ron."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean, but I have no idea what-" he stopped suddenly, and pulled her into a slight alley beside the building.

"What are you-" Harry's hand snapped up over her mouth, and he stared out into the street.

"Don't be so loud," he hissed under his breath. Her back was against the brick wall, Harry's body on top of hers, as if to protect her from something. She yanked his hand from her mouth, ignoring the fierce burn in her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Ron and Hermione thought a day in Hogsmede would be an ideal destination on Christmas Eve," he said, eyes on something that she couldn't see. Ginny tried looking in the same direction, and sure enough, Ron was walking through the streets, Hermione's brown hair hiding the majority of his arm.

Ginny whistled slightly, attracting Harry's attention even though the whistle is not for him. "They look good together." Her words slipped out carelessly. She wasn't really thinking about them when she said them, and she finds her mind completely empty when Harry increases his pressure on her and his face is leaning in towards hers…

"Hey, Ginny? If you're done making out with my teacher, I was wondering if I could have your opinion." Ginny's flinch is so great that she manages to nick Harry in the chin, which he revealed with a short outtake of breath.

She apologized under her breath, before moving to where Colbie was and asking him to lead her where he needs her to be, wary of her brother's position.

"So, I decided on something more her style," Colbie started, only continuing when he was sure that he had Ginny's full attention. "Jewelry."

"Very feminine thing," said Ginny approvingly, "But what did you have in mind?"

"That's what I need your help on." Colbie took her wrist and tugged her towards a thin shack that Ginny barely recognized. It was a magical artifact store, more commonly known as the store you can buy crap at but that will look really good. Ginny knew for a fact that they sold jewelry there, or at least, had jewelry that looked alright. Dean had bought her a bracelet there, which would have been a sweet gesture if she hadn't had to get it checked out by Professor McGonagall when is started squeezing at her wrist at ungodly hours at night. It had turned out to be cursed, to their surprise, and Ginny had never seen it again, as McGonagall had permanently 'borrowed' it for testing and what not.

"Colbie, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You're the one who told me to get something more feminine," he protested, his dark eyes defiant.

"I don't-" she paused as her brother came into view, and she forced her brown eyes on Colbie, "think there is any better idea. Let's go it."

"What?" But Harry's question went ignored, as the red haired girl followed her smaller companion into the shack.

It was dark, the small rather musty, but the woman at the counter looked pleasant enough. Her voice was persistent and smooth, making Ginny rethink Dean's reasons for coming to her for jewelry. "Hi, I'm looking for something for my- for a friend of mine."

"I have just the thing for this lovely lady," the woman bent down, and when she straightened, she had a thin golden necklace with a thick blue stone. Ginny almost gasped at its colour. It was incredibly alluring, and caught Ginny's eye in a way she wasn't used to. The blue was rather hypnotic, a deep colour that took her breath away and commanded her attention.

"That's so pretty," she murmured, her hand reaching out of its own accord. It was quickly snatched back by Harry, bringing her back to reality with a sharp snap.

"Watch it. You do remember what we came here for, right?"

Ginny glanced over at him, and after scanning his eyes for a moment, nodded. He was right. She had to be more careful. However cheap these pieces were, they were still dangerous. How this shop had managed to survive in Hogsmede was a true miracle.

"This is a relic from 1880. When these sapphires were first found, a man named William Krylosious took one, bewitched it, and gave it to his wife, saying that it resembled her eyes. It was beautiful, and he gave her the same types of stones whenever he made a mistake."

"Like something for an apology?" asked Colbie, brightening when this part came up.

"Exactly like that," said the woman, her dark eyes narrowing in on Colbie, "I assume you're here to buy something for a lady as an apology gift?"

"Yep!" Ginny frowned at the woman's easy way of hooking the boy. It was like she knew what he had come for before he confirmed it himself. "How much?"

"6 galleons, and it's all yours."

"6?" he paled.

"It's not a lot, my dear, for someone important." She wicked conspiratorially, like they were partners in a great prank. It reminded Ginny of her twin brothers, and the ache in her heart resurfaced. "So what do you say? Is it a deal?"

"Colbie, I don't know if-" started Ginny but it turned out that Colbie really didn't care for her opinion.

"Deal."

Ginny watched, mouth hung open, as Colbie dug around in his pack and produced 6 shining Galleons, each one clinking as they fell onto the table. "Thank you for buying at the Gold Shack. Please come again." The woman handed Colbie the necklace with a suggestive wink and waved as he left, eyes twinkling.

"Colbie!" Ginny cried, coming up behind the boy the moment they were out of the store. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this was a perfect opportunity to get a sorry gift," he retorted, "You were the one that suggested something more feminine."

"Well, yes," she said, "But I meant something like a bouquet of flowers that never wilt. Or fireworks that spell out her name in the sky in the middle of the night."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you like the romantic stuff?"

She flushed. "I don't. I just think that most girls like that kind of stuff."

"Uh-huh," he murmured, and Ginny inwardly cursed herself. He would never let her live this down. Leave it to Harry to make her a girly girl. "I'm sure."

Colbie frowned, "But the lady said this was good for apologies."

"That's a ploy," she sighed, "A lot things are good for apologies. Jewelry does work sometimes, but I don't think that store is the safest."

Colbie bit his lip. "She might be right, mate. The Gold Shack has nothing to do with the gold you get. It's to do with the gold you give. A lot of these things often bring bad luck to the owner." Harry's voice was very matter-of-fact. "Tell you what: you give me the necklace for a day and make sure it is curse free so Gwen doesn't get hurt by it. Sound alright?"

The boy grinned widely. "Thanks, Professor!" he handed Harry the paper bag. Harry took it with care, slipping it the inner pocket of his jacket. "You're a lifesaver."

"I know." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I have saved many a life in my time."

Colbie flushed, and was about to say something else when someone else called his name. He turned and the trio saw a slight girl about his age running up to him. "Colbie!" she called again.

"Hey, Amber. What's up?"

Amber let out a sigh of relief. "Finally caught up with you. You need to come with me, man, it's an emergency."

"Emergency?" he furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?"

"It's Gwen. She's with Cartier."

"Cartier!"

"Cartier?" Ginny turned to Harry, "Who's that?"

"One of Colbie's self-proclaimed enemies," whispered Harry. "They've been fighting for as long as I can remember."

"Sorry, professor, I've got to go." Colbie winked at Ginny, "Have a _wonderful_ time, Mrs Potter."

"Hey!" she shouted, but much too late since the boy had already rushed off in the opposite direction. She huffed, as she watched Colbie and Amber running through Hogsmede, the falling snow slowly hiding them from view. "That is so not right."

Harry said nothing, only moving to squeeze her hand and leaving it at that. "You want to go get lunch?"

"Sure," Harry led her through the snow filled streets and into the Hogshead, holding the door open for her. The bar was crowded, which wasn't exactly unexpected. It was Christmas Eve, after all, this had to be expected. He led her to an empty table, pulling out her chair. She was surprised at this but didn't disrepute it. It felt almost nice to be treated like a girl and not just one of the gang.

They ordered two butter beers, simple and soothing, and sat next to each other in companionable silence. It was something she had picked up with Harry. He didn't always need to speak to let others know what he was thinking.

When their drinks finally came, Ginny allowed him to launch into a tale on how they would get Ron's present, which would have been fantastic if the teen in question hadn't walked through the front doors of the pub.

Harry cursed slightly under his breath as the pair ducked down to hide. Ron waltzed into the pub, a silly smile on his face. "What is he-" murmured Ginny, as her brother led his girlfriend to a vacant table in the far corner of the room, allowing Hermione to snuggle up with him if she so desired. Ginny glanced at Harry and found that he was looking at her, whispering, "We need to get out of here. Without them seeing us."

Ginny nodded, agreeing with him instantly. They could not be seen; not there. Her brother but a long arm around his girlfriend as she said something to him. They couldn't hear from there, but it sounded rather private, so they averted their eyes. "How do we leave?"

"I don't know," hissed Harry, "What did you tell Hermione you were doing?"

"Library." Harry smacked his forehead, "What?"

"I told Ron the same thing."

"Brilliant," she muttered, allowing her eyes to slide back to the corner, "Absolutely brilliant. We'll never escape at this rate."

"Hush, love," whispered Harry, "We might very soon be graced with an opening."

"When will we-"

"NOW!" all of a suddenly, Ginny felt a hand yank her out of her seat, and realized Harry was pulling the both of them through the crowded pub. It was a rough run, and avoiding the gaze of her brother forced the pair to be crouching around the patrons' knees. At one point, Ginny thought she heard Hermione call out her name, but she disregarded it. After all, it would not fare well if her friend knew she'd been out with Harry since the morning, and had lied to her to do it. The pair slipped the bartender 2 galleons before slipping out of the pub.

They ducked through the pedestrians on the street, laughing all the while. "That was our second close call,' said Ginny breathlessly. They were standing outside of a small candy shop, laughing at their narrow escape. "This can't keep happening, Harry."

"Hey, I was on the run for a good portion of the year. I think we can handle one or two close calls with Ron. Besides, he was far too busy looking at Hermione to notice us."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Ginny grinned. "Any idea what to get him yet?"

"Not a clue," he said, "I didn't have to worry about it last Christmas," he grumbled, rubbing his hands together for heat. "And all the years before that, he hinted to me what he wanted."

Ginny frowned, "You're not implying that we should follow him some more, do you?"

"Well, not really, but if you'd like then yeah, that sounds like a great idea." She growled while he just laughed, now fully recovered. "Come on, we'll stake out the pub and just catch bits of his conversation."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll work our brilliantly."

"Hey, now, don't be so negative. Anything is possible, you know."

She rolled her eyes and started walking back to the Hog's Head, eyes peeled for signs of her brother walking out the front door. Harry trotted up beside her, a ghost of a smile on his face. He nudged her playfully, to which she nudged back, harder, laughing when he almost fell. The boy growled, and took a run at her, only to miss because he was going too fast and she had taken a quick step up to avoid him. Fortunately, she wasn't hit.

Unfortunately, Harry happened to slide on a patch of ice that led him headlong down an alleyway and inevitably into a wall. Ginny wasn't sure whether to laugh or to be worried about him, so she did both. She laughed first though. Worrying about him would have to wait, especially since he was laughing at his misfortune too. At least, he would have been if he saw how epic it had been.

She walked over to him, giggling some more when he groaned. "Are you alright?"

Harry opened a lazy green eye and grimaced. "I don't know. I think I've broken my butt."

"You can't break your butt," she said, offering a hand to him. He lay on the ground and stared at it, as if contemplating whether or not to take it, before reaching up and snatching her hand.

Only to pull her down with him. Honestly she should have seen it coming, but no. No, that just wouldn't be her luck, would it?

Because if there was something Ginny Weasley didn't have, it was luck. She had always contributed Harry's interest to her in luck, but lately he'd been showing her just how wrong she was.

She was actually attractive, according to Hermione, and Harry actually told her such on a regular basis. Well, after Ron had given them his 'permission'. The idea that Harry was in love with her was a bizarre idea but it was true. Harry Potter was actually in love with her, and she was enjoying all the perks that came with being his girlfriend.

Including their frequent, if not highly anticipated make-out sessions.

She fell to his chest with a thump, letting out a shout that was silenced when his lips met hers. It was times like this when Ginny didn't mind that Harry had a fan-base, most of which were female. Not to mention the fact that half of those females shot Ginny daggers whenever she walked down the hall without her boyfriend…

The thought came to a close when Harry pushed her up off himself, his lips never leaving hers. Her heart was doing cart-wheels, and her head felt numb and fuzzy, when he finally pulled away from her.

"You still hungry?" he asked, sounding winded.

She smirked at him and kissed his forehead. "Only if you're going to pay for me."

"What else would I do with all my loose change?"

*_I say awesome, you say Potter. Awesome?_ **Twilight!** _Screw you T_T_*

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"Oh, I think I know."

"No, seriously, you're amazing. I have never seen someone drink that much Butterbeer in under a minute and not get drunk. How did you even do that?"

"Practice, honey," she said, leaning into him. They were sitting on a rock, the one that sat near the Black Lake. It was a discrete distance away so they did not have to deal with the giant squid that resided in the lake. Many other couples had slipped outside around the lake as well, more interested in getting a better view of the fireworks that were said to go off.

Professor McGonagall had decided that the first Christmas that was officially free from Voldemort's oppression would be one to remember at Hogwarts. With the school almost completely functional, the new Headmistress wished that the upcoming Christmas would outshine all the others before them. It was then that she requested the help of the George Weasley to create a firework scheme that would dazzle the students, as the twins had been good at brightly lit messages that caused an outrageous amount of mayhem and attention. Although George was slightly apprehensive about doing it without his twin, he eventually accepted, saying that Fred would have wanted him to do something big.

Hence, the frozen lake was lined with people, 75% couple based, waiting for the bells to chime to symbolize Christmas. Ron and Hermione were actually not far off from Harry and Ginny, however their current course of action couldn't really have been considered a 'just friends' action.

"And you're not drunk at all?"

"Nope," she popped her 'P', "Why? Hoping you were gonna get lucky?"

He flushed and turned away, hiding his face, "Of course not."

"It doesn't matter because I believe in the whole 'after marriage' thing. Mum was pretty strict about it."

"You got the talked," he said laughingly, before being whacked in the stomach.

"It was technically a friendly reminder that I was a young lady living in a man's world and that I was not to be taken advantage of."

"You thought I was going to take advantage of you?"

"Of course not, Harry," she said, "But I will take advantage of you whenever I want." He felt his face get darker as a provocative thought slipped into his mind.

"I'll count on it," he breathed, leaning in and hiding his face in his hair. "Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You know Ron's present?"

"Hmm?"

"It was really to give him a day with Hermione all to himself."

She pulled away and gave him a look. "What?"

"Ron told me that what he really wanted was a full day with Hermione to show her that he can be a good boyfriend while he gave me a day in exchange. I promised him Christmas Eve so…"

"So that's why you took me on this wild goose chase? To give my brother alone time?"

"Ginny, don't be mad at me, I-"

"I'm not mad at you, Harry James Potter, I am astounded; astounded that you have the ability to be cunning. I thought the 'forever honest' Harry Potter couldn't possibley pull an underhanded trick like this." She laughed while he watched her warily.

"And this isn't just some twisted way to make me feel guilty?"

"Of course not," he let out a breath, "it's so funny to see you worked up like that over Ron's gift. I had a feeling something was up but I couldn't pinpoint the feeling. Ah, and what did Ron give you in exchange?"

"A whole day with you."

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat before she pulled him in for a kiss. "That is so sweet, hon," she said between kisses, "But if you wanted a free day with me, all you had to do was ask."

"I know," he sighed, his fingers playing with the edges of her hair. "But it's easier if we had a purpose rather than just going on a date. It seemed more exciting, no?"

Ginny would have to agree. She wanted nothing more than to spend some discrete time with Harry and help her brother and an underclassman win some love. It was all in all a beautiful day.

"The fireworks are going to be lovely," she breathed, looking into the dark sky with longing.

"Just like you," he put in slyly, earning himself another peck on the cheek.

"Whatever you say, love," she said, leaning into his embrace with a smile on her face. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>finally!<strong>

**i need not worry about this fic anymore!**

**time to focus on lily and james**

**adios guys and have a splendid year **

**please R&R**


End file.
